A Princes' Destiny
by kurounue13
Summary: An Angel is rescued and taken back to the BPRD. When she awakens she meets Prince Nuada and turns his world Topsy Turvy. Can she be the reason Nuada changes? HellBoyXLiz AbeXNuala NuadaXOC Chapter Four is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters connected to Hell Boy. I only own the main character Arianna and some Angels of my own creation. Rated M for language, Violance, and Lemon scenes later on.

I have never known what it feels like to die. Most Angel's don't know this feeling, because we were created in heaven. We did not start out as humans as some Angels have. No I was created in heaven and I have been alive for many centuries. Now as I lay here on this cold stone floor bleeding I begin to wonder.

'Is this what it's like to die?'

I begin to feel cold, my wings now tainted by my blood. I couldn't find the strength to draw them back to my body. I close my eyes and allow the darkness to take me. I didn't die, merely fell asleep.

But how long will that last?

Chapter One:

Nuada walked quietly down a long dark corridor. He was with Hell Boy and the team. 'A team,' he scoffed in his mind 'This is no team, not when you have been forcibly recruited.' Nuada was given a choice after the demise of the Golden Army, join the BPRD or die. If he chose death it would surely mean the death of his sister Nuala as well. For her sake, he joined though he wasn't too optimistic about it.

"Do you hear that?"

Meyers asked "Hear what?" Hell Boy replied "Nothing, that's the thing. It's too quiet." Hell Boy rolled his eyes "Manning, are you sure she's here?"

"Yeah she's there."

Manning replied through the ear phone. "Well we best keep moving." Nuada restrained himself from making a retort comment and continued to follow. Liz had gone on ahead checking out every room. That is until she came upon one, in particular.

Liz opened the door and gasped at what she saw. At the bottom of the steps in a dungeon like room was the Angel, sprawled out on the floor in her own blood. Wings spread out, once pure white now stained crimson. Liz ran down the stone steps to her and quickly checked for a pulse. "Red I found her. Get your big butt over here as fast as you can!" A groan reached Liz's ears, "Hey wake up, come on open your eyes," but she didn't, at least she could tell the Angel was breathing now.

Footsteps sounded as the group ran to where Liz was. "Liz?" "Down here!" Nuada was the first to run down the stone steps. His eyes grew wide at the horror before him. To see a creature, as pure as that of an Angel, in the state she was in rocked him to the core. Nuada felt a rage brewing inside of him. He knelt down beside her body and gently took her hand.

Her eyes opened half way and she stared at him. Her eyes could shame the finest sapphires they were so blue. Her skin was fair, but no were near as pale as his was. Her hair was the color of the richest honey, (Honey Brown).

She was beautiful,

Her face was truly that of an Angel. Soft complexion…flawless; soft lips and those beautiful eyes would make any man's heart race.

BANG!!

Nuada's head jerked in the direction the bang came from. Voices and footsteps drawing ever closer to where they were. "We have to get her out of here." Abe said softly, Nuada looked back at the Angel "Angel can you call your wings back?" She softly nodded her head as a groan of pain escaped her. The massive wings slowly disappeared, only to appear as tattoos on her back. She gasped in pain as she was lifted into Nuada's arms.

"Do not worry little one, I will protect you." 

He whispered in Elvish so no one could hear him but her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as he carried her up the steps. Liz stayed close by Nuada. If they were attacked Nuada would not be able to defend himself with the angel, now unconscious, in his arms. Though it seemed God was on their side, for they were able to slip away unnoticed and without confrontation.

They run to the large cargo plane that belonged to the Bureau and immediately went inside. The large door of the plane shut behind them and the plane soon took off. Nuada now noticed the large angry wound on the left side of her head. He gently sat her down on the floor and leaned her up against the wall. How dare those fitly animals touch her. A small moan of pain reached and watched as her eyes opened once again to reveal those sapphire orbs.

"Who are you?"

His heart leapt into his throat at the sound of her voice. "I am Nuada." "Nuada," She repeated softly in his tongue. "How is it that you know Elvish?" "Angel's know many languages, even that of the Elves." Nuada nodded his head and leaned in to whisper in her ear "Sleep little one." "I'm…not…little." She said slowly as she lost consciousness once more. "Here," Nuada looked up to see Abe standing there with a blanket in his hand. Nuada took it and placed it gently over her, "As soon as we are back at the Bureau Krauss with look at her." Despite what Abe had said Nuada never left her side. He said he would protect her, and protect her he shall.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any of the characters belonging to the comic book or the movies. I only own Arianna and any other obvious original characters.

Chapter Two

Arianna opened her eyes to find herself, not in that dungeon, but in a room and in a comfortable bed. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and looked around "You are awake," She looked to see a female Elf. "Who are you?" She smiled "I am Nuala, do you remember what happened?" Arianna nodded "What is your name?" "Arianna," She thought for a moment "Where is Nuada?" Nuala smiled "My brother has been very worried about you. I made him get some sleep, but no doubt he is training. He does that more than anything." Arianna smiled "You might wish to wash up; I will lend you one of my dresses." Arianna smiled again "There is no need for that, watch."

Nuala followed where Arianna's hand went. A bright light appeared in the corner of the room and a trunk appeared. Nuala smiled "That was amazing, do Angel's have anymore powers?" Arianna smiled "Yes, we can heal people and we can "Orb," places." Nuala was confused "Orb? What does that mean?" "It's somewhat like teleportation but we turn into a field of light, and instantly appear any where we want." Arianna stood and her back cracked "Oh ow." Nuala lead her to the large bathroom "This room is yours, when you are finished I will be waiting." She smiled and Nuala "Thank you."

The shower felt so good, the hot water soothed her sore and aching muscles. Her wings here now rid of any blood and were once again pure white. Even though there were just as the tattoos right now. Her hair was washed now and the radiant honey brown color was restored.

After her shower Arianna dressed in a light blue dress similar to the style of Nuala's dresses. The sleeves were skinny not long and flowing and stopped at her hands. The bottom of the dress stopped at her feet and was slit up both sides to her thighs. Beneath she wore black pants and boots. The pants were embroidered with a light blue thread in a swirling ivy branch design. The cloths looked as if they had been made by an Elvin seamstress.

Arianna let her long hair flow freely only to stop and her waist. A knock came and it was Nuala, Arianna smiled at her as she exited the room. "You look like you have been dressed by elves." Arianna laughed "Well I do believe some Angels may have borrowed the skills from your people."

Nuala lead Arianna to the Library, she was stunned at how beautiful it was. Though she became curious at the large tank filled with water, "Ah I see our guest has awakened," she heard a voice say, and soon a blue amphibian like man appeared. "Hello I am Abe." Arianna smiled "Hello Abe." Abe smiled "I must admit I have never met an Angel before." Arianna smiled not noticing that Nuala had left.

Nuala walked down the long halls of the Bureau, looking for her brother. She found him in the training room once again. "Brother?" Nuada slowly moved out of his stance and looked at her. "She's awake." Nuada looked at her; a look of relief filled his eyes. "Where is she?" Nuala smiled "She's in the Library with Abe. They are having a philosophical discussion." She said with a smile. Nuada threw on his shirt and armor before walking past his sister, he had to see her.

Nuala entered the library before her brother "Abraham, will you come and assist me." Abe was confused only until he saw the look Nuala gave him. "AH, yes I shall." Abe left the confines' of his tank and followed Nuala. Arianna smiled to herself, "Love." She said before she looked around the library.

"Angel?"

She knew that voice, Arianna slowly turned only to meet the eyes of her savior. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him. Before she hadn't realized how handsome he was, "Nuada?" He bowed slightly as if to say yes. Arianna walked forward to stand before him, only to discover just how tall this man was. She herself was only five foot seven while he towered over her; he must have been well over six feet. "Are you better?" Arianna smiled "Yes, thank you. How long have I been here?"

"Two days."

Before she could respond a loud alarm blasts through the confines' of the BPRD, "Code Red Code Red!" Nuada looked at her "Come with me." The two walked down the long halls till her eyes fell upon a tall red demon surrounded by agents. "What's going on?" Arianna asked now very concerned. A slightly balding man looked at her "She's coming with us. Give her a locater." One of the agents handed her a small device which she attached to the black cloth that served as a belt around her waist.

"Do you have a weapon?"

Arianna gave a quick nod before she held out her hand, a blue light appeared and a sword appeared. (A/N: For those who have seen Lord of the Rings. Think something similar to Arwen's sword.) The agents were in awe at the sword. There was decorative gold lettering on the blade along with the gold designs on the hilt as well as the blade. It looked as if it had been made by the hands of an Elf. Arianna followed the Agents along with Abe, the large red demon, and a human woman, "Nuada, where are we headed?" Nuada walked closer to her, "I really do not know."

Sometime later the group arrived at a Museum. Arianna looked around, she sensed something but couldn't hone in on it. The presence was all scattered about, it was a bit difficult. Abe was in front of the group doing his psychic readings with his hands. Arianna stopped suddenly as a very evil presence washed over her. Her head snapped back in the direction they had just come from; Abe noticed as did Nuada. "Lady Arianna?" Her eyes were now ice blue, "It's here." She said her voice now different, as if someone else was speaking through her.

Lightning flashed and thunder clashed as the agents began shouting orders. "Spread out, guns out," That sort of thing while Arianna stood in a fighter's stance with her sword out. Nuada was by her side, his weapon at the ready as well. In a flash the creature came at them. Nuada and Arianna were now pinned between the wall of the museum and the monster's very large hands. The wall behind them began to crack under the extreme amount of pressure. Arianna groaned in pain, a piece of the wall had broken and was now digging into her back.

Nuada could not move no matter how much he struggled. There was a bright light and Arianna was gone. The bright light appeared again and Arianna stabbed the creature in its back. It let out an ear piercing screech. Before the creature could once again get his hold on her, her wings appeared and she flew off.

When Arianna appeared again she flew past Nuada and took a hold of his arm. She flew him to safety while Hell Boy took care of the rest. Arianna took Nuada to the third floor. Once she was over the railing she set Nuada down before almost falling down herself.

"Arianna?"

She looked up at him as she lay on the cold marble floor. She smiled at him "I am fine Nuada. You shouldn't worry so much." She sat up slightly, but Nuada was still very close to her. Her blue eyes look into his gold ones as he stared down at her. He was lost in her eyes, "Hey you okay up there?" Arianna stood and walked over to the railing. She looked down to see Hell Boy "Yes, we are alright." He nodded his head "Alright well let's go kiddies." Arianna smiled and looked back at Nuada. With a smile she walked with him back to the group.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hell Boy Characters. Though I really wish I did own Nuada. That man is just two sexy for his own good.

Chapter Three:

Arianna lay in her bed unable to sleep. It had been a week since she had arrived at the Bureau. She sighed and got up out of bed, her sleeping cloths were merely a pair of black loose pants and a white button down shirt which was large on her. Arianna walked out of her room and decided to just walk around. No one was awake at this hour, so she doubted they would care.

She reached the library and carefully opened the large door. "Lady Ari?" She smiled when she saw Abe swimming about, "Hello Abe." He smiled "You could not sleep either?" She shook her head, "No, it has been quite some time since I have had a good night's sleep." Little did Arianna know Nuada was also in the library; for he too, could not sleep.

Nuada had heard her voice and walked over to the second story railing. He saw her standing in front of Abe's tank. Her long hair was not restrained by any means, so it fell around her, framing her beautiful face. Nuada stood there and watched her as she walked around, still oblivious of him being there. Arianna walked over to the large couch and sat down before she picked up a book. Abe had disappeared, for he had decided to try and get some sleep. Arianna put the book down and decided to look around the rest of the library. She climbed the spiral stare case and stopped when she saw Nuada looking at her.

She blushed slightly at seeing him, "You are also unable to sleep?" He asked softly. "Yes." She walked forward to stand by him. Nuada was once again lost in her eyes, the beautiful sapphire blue that made his heart race every time. Nuada felt as if he would drown in her eyes if he did not look away. "Nuada are you alright?" She asked softly, he shuddered at her voice. What was this effect that she was having on him?

Little did he know that he too was having the same effect on her. Her heart pounded in her ribcage like a wild mob. She felt as if at any moment her heart would rip its self from her chest. Her cheeks became warm as Nuada reached out and gently caressed her cheek. His skin was so soft; then again he was an elf. Arianna closed her eyes as he continued to caress her face with his fingers. Arianna opened her eyes, now it was her turn. She reached out and traced the scar across his nose and cheeks; gently caressing the scar with the tips of her fingers making sure to pay attention to each little line. Nuada leaned into her fingers till his cheek rested in the palm of her hand.

He loved the feel of her skin; it was just as soft if not softer than that of an elf. He inhaled deeply as her other hand came up to cup his other cheek. Arianna gently cradled his face in her hands as she caressed his skin with her thumbs. Nuada pulled her to him and held her tightly against his body. Her head fit perfectly under his chin as he held her. Arianna wrapped her arms around his waist and listened to his heart beat. Abe had been watching Arianna and Nuada the whole time. He smiled as they stood there in each other's arms. Never had he seen Nuada be gentle with anyone but his sister.

"We should try and sleep."

Arianna looked up at Nuada "Will you stay with me?" Nuada nodded his head before placing a small kiss on her fore head. The two were surrounded by a bright light before they appeared in Arianna's room. Nuada picked Arianna in his arms and laid her down on the bed before he lay down beside her. Arianna snuggled close to his warm body, once again hearing his heart beating in her ear.

Soon she had fallen asleep. Nuada laid there listening to her breath, slow deep and even breaths. She was asleep, and he soon followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Arianna stood in the shadows of and ally way. The team was in the Troll market looking for a demon that had evaded them some hours ago. She held her sword at the ready in her hand, and with her black cloths (Similar to Nuada's) she blended into the dark perfectly. "Angel what's your 20?" Meyers asked over the mic.

"I'm in the Ally way." "Do you have a visual on Red and Blue?" She did, in fact they were directly in her line of vision. "Yes, they are heading into the building as we speak." "Good follow them back make sure no one sees you. And don't intervene until we are needed." "Got it"

Arianna sighed softly and waited. "Guys this is a total cop out." "What are you talking about?" "There's no one here" "Alright all agents to Red and Blue." Arianna headed into the building obviously Hell Boy was very annoyed. "What's wrong?" She asked once she was inside.

"There is no one here. This is a total goose chase!" She heard Nuada sigh in annoyance "Are you sure you checked everything? Every possible aspect?" Meyers and Liz nodded, Arianna tried to block out the bickering of Meyers, Liz and Hell Boy.

Her head suddenly snapped up and Nuada noticed. "Did any body hear that?" Nuada walked over to her "Hear what Arianna?" "Shhh everyone be quiet." Then they heard it, the sound of a baby crying. Arianna ran in the direction of the crying, "Ari?" Liz yelled but she didn't reply. "Oh my…" Liz became worried "Ari?" Arianna came back into the room, with a baby in her arms. "Oh he's so cute."

Liz said as she looked at the small baby in Arianna's arms. "I wonder what happened to him." The baby started crying "Oh what's wrong sweetie?" Arianna gently bounced the baby in her arms and he started calming down. Nuada watched Arianna with the small human child.

The baby began cooing which made Arianna smile and laugh. Abe stepped forward "This child is a little bit sick." He noticed the look on the two women's faces. "Oh don't worry, merely a case of mal nourishment over the past day or so."

Arianna adjusted the small boy in her arms so his head was lying on her shoulder. "So I take it the kid's coming with us?" "Yes." Both Liz and Arianna said before walking off.

Back at the Bureau Abe was taking a look at the child making sure that nothing else was wrong with him. Once that was done the little boy was right back into Arianna's arms. Nuada was once again in the training room but he stopped when he heard a sound. He turned to see Arianna with the child.

She stood there smiling at him "I'm sorry did we disturb you?" He smiled slightly every time he saw her, his whole world brightened up. "No." He walked over to her smirking when he saw her blushing at the fact that he was still half naked.

The baby smiled and laughed happily at the sight of Nuada. This caught his attention and he looked down at the small child. "He likes you." Nuada smiled and held out his finder for the baby to hold. As his small little fingers wrapped around his a sudden feeling of happiness engulfed him. He looked into the child's eyes and a small genuine smile formed on his face.

"Have you found out what his name is?"

"No not yet. But I was thinking of calling him Gabriel. It's an Angelic name." She looked at him "Would you like to accompany me to the library? Abe is going to do his Psychic thing and look into his mind." Nuada smiled and nodded "Yes."

Abe looked up as Nuada and Arianna walked into the Library. "Oh there's the big guy." Liz cooed making the baby laugh. Nuala looked on at the child she had felt her brother's joy he felt when the child held his finger. Though he was confused as to why he felt this way "Arianna?" she looked up and smiled "You want to hold him?" Nuala smiled "May I?" She gently handed the boy to her "Until we find his name I thought Gabriel would be a nice choice." Nuala smiled as the baby giggled "I agree."

Nuada felt happy as he felt his sister's joy and happiness as she held the child. "I think you will make a wonderful mother someday Nuala." Arianna said "I should say the same for you Ari." Liz said. "Alright, let us get this over with." Nuala carried Gabriel over to Abe and he gently placed his hand upon the baby's head.

The 2 minutes that it took to look into Gabriel's mind were long and excruciating. Finally Abe removed his hand from Gabriel's head. "It appears that this child is an orphan. But he does have family in the area." "Did you find out what his name is?" Abe shook his head, "No. I am sorry I did not."

"Arianna you look tired. You should go rest; Nuala and I are perfectly capable of watching over Gabriel while you sleep."

Arianna smiled "Thank you." Nuala smiled as she watched Nuada leave with Arianna. Once they were out of sight, Nuada lifted Arianna's tired body into his arms, gently cradling her as he walked to her room. She laid her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. "Nuada, will you stay with me?" Nuada smiled softly and placed a light kiss on her forehead "As you wish."

By the time Nuada had arrived at Arianna's room she had fallen asleep in his arms. He quietly opened the door as so he would not disturb her. Once inside he gently closed the door with his foot before making his way over to her bed.

Nuada gently laid Arianna down before he too got in, making sure that they were both covered by the warm blankets. He felt that familiar warmth within him as Arianna snuggled closer to him; her head gently resting against his chest.

Nuada watched her as she slept; she looked so peaceful in her sleep. He then began to think, his mind drifting back to how she was with the human child. Her eyes had lit up and held a certain joy that he normally saw in mothers. He watched how she had cared for the child, and he knew right then and there she would be a wonderful mother to her children. Then he had caught himself thinking, 'Perhaps it would be my child in her arms one day.'

It had surprised him that he had thought that. He hadn't known Arianna that long, yet here he was holding her as he slept with her in her bed. Perhaps he did have feelings for her. Nuada moved a stray strand of honey colored hair from her face, gently tucking it behind her ear. "Sleep little one. I shall watch over you." Gently Nuada brought Arianna's sleeping form closer to his. Carefully holding her in a protective embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Nuada awoke expecting to find Arianna asleep in his arms, but she was gone. He quickly threw on a top and rushed out of her room. He ran to the library first, knowing that she spent a lot of time there.

His assumption was right, he found her there sitting in a meditative position on the floor. Abe was standing there examining her. That was when Nuada noticed her eyes…they were white. Completely white as though they had rolled back into her head. "I can't understand it," Abe said catching Nuada's attention "She just came in here, like she was in a trance. Sat down and her eyes became all white."

Nuada rushed over and knelt down in front of her. "Arianna," she didn't respond. A slight cooing sound caught his attention, he looked up and saw baby Gabriel. He walked towards Arianna and opened his mouth "Awaken." Came a deep resonating voice, this caused some confusion between Abe and Nuada.

Arianna's eyes changed rapidly from the white back to their normal self. Her eyes fell upon the child; most importantly she looked into his eyes.

"Gabriel," she muttered "Yes." Came the deep voice again, "Most intriguing," Said Abe.

A few giggles escaped Arianna, before pausing and then laughing.

"This is not funny Arianna!" shouted the child which only caused her to laugh harder till tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"Laugh if you will, but my brothers certainly shall not."

Arianna placed a hand over her mouth trying to stifle her laughter, but she was unsuccessful. "Arianna what is going on," Nuada asked her now more confused than ever.

"This," she said in between laughs "This IS Gabriel." She could not stop her laughter "This is one of the all might arch-angels. He's been turned into a baby." She now grasped her sides as the pain from laughing came.

After a few deep breaths and a few more small giggles her laughing slowly ceased. "I am sorry Gabriel, but you must understand from my point of view. (Giggle) just how funny this all is."

Gabriel sighed "I suppose you are right. If it was any one else other than myself I would have had the same reaction as you my dear sister."

By that time Hell Boy, Liz and Nuala had come in. "We heard someone laughing," HB said as he watched Arianna wiping the tears away "Obviously something very funny."

"Actually Agent Hell Boy," His eyes went wide as he heard the deep voice resonating from the child's mouth. "Did that baby just speak," He said pointing a finger at him.

Gabriel sighed, "Hell Boy I am not a baby. I am Gabriel, the Arch-Angel!" He yelled before turning back to Arianna, "Sister I demand you change me back before I am humiliated any further."

Arianna sighed, "Very well dear brother." She looked up "Michael…"

The room began to shake as a bright light appeared above them. Arianna held onto Nuada's hand, reassuring him that everything would be alright. "Raphael…"

The light grew even brighter and the shaking became even more violent. Nuala held onto Abe as she became more and more frightened by the shaking.

And then,

Two forms of light appeared beside Arianna, tall masculine figures slowly began to form from the light. Ever so slowly the two figures became more and more detailed as the light faded. Liz and Nuala blushed as they appeared.

Michael and Raphael were tall and masculine with wild yet tamed hair. Michaels was blond, Raphael had red. Both wore old legend era armor, the kind you would have seen the Greeks or the Romans wear. Yet the armor only made their muscles stand out more. Yet the only gentle feature was their eyes, both Michael and Raphael had soft gentle blue eyes.

The two held out their hands to Arianna and pulled her to her feet. "You called for us sister?" Said Michael, whose voice, was just as deep as Gabriel's, "Why do you need us for?" Raphael's voice held the same deep set tone as the other two Angels.

"I need your help," She said eyeing Gabriel. The two, unlike Arianna, held in their laughter though she knew that Gabriel would get it later when they returned "Home."

The three Angels linked hands and focused their energy. Soon, light formed around baby Gabriel. Slowly he began to change into his true form. Much like Michael and Gabriel he was masculine had long hair and wore the same ancient armor.

"Thank you, you two must return with me this moment. There is much we need to discuss." Gabriel walked over to Arianna, held her hands and placed a gentle kiss upon her fore head. Michael and Raphael repeated this gesture before the three lined up side by side. A white light illuminated from the three and they disappeared. (A/N: Think how Leo orbs in charmed except a much brighter light, kind of how you see the Aurers in Harry Potter.)

"What, just happened?" asked Hell Boy, as he continued to look up at the ceiling. Arianna just smiled, before patting him on the shoulder and walking out of the library. Nuada followed her, taking her hand once they were out of sight.

They reached her room, and Arianna sighed. "I think I will take a nap I am rather tired from being in that meditative state. It wears you out rather quickly." Arianna turned and was surprised when she felt Nuada's lips on hers. She inhaled deeply and sighed in content as she wrapped her arms around him.

Nuada pulled away after a brief kiss, "Ari, please forgive me. I do not know what came over." He was cut off by Arianna kissing him he sighed happily as he kissed her back. His arms came around and enveloped her body pulling her up against him. She moaned as she felt his hands massaging her back. He was shocked when she moaned loudly pulling away from him.

Nuada realized when he felt soft feathers beneath his fingers. He had thought that since her wings were but tattoos upon her back that he would simply feel her skin. But he was wrong; he could still feel the softness of the feathers. She buried her face into his neck as he continued to run his fingers against her wings. Her nails digging into his back as shivers of pleasure raked her body. "Does this bring you pleasure, Arianna?" he asked in a whisper as he spoke in her ear.

"Yes," Nuada shivered as he felt her lips against his neck. "An Angel's wings are very sensitive. Only one persons touch can touch an Angels wings and make them feel absolute pleasure. This one person is the person the Angel loves." She paused as she looked into Nuada's golden eyes "Their soul mate."

Nuada felt a pull in his chest when she uttered those two words. He stared into her eyes, he felt longing, he felt wanted, and he felt loved. He felt…Home.

Nuada kissed Arianna with such passion and desire it caused both of them to moan. "Say it again," he pleaded as he kissed her. "Tell me you love me, please say it again."

"I love you Nuada." She replied between kisses, "I love you."

Slowly the kiss broke but Nuada did not remove his arms from her. "Please stay with me tonight. Hold me; I never want to feel alone again."

He smiled as he kissed her softly one more time. "You never shall have to be alone again."

The two went into Arianna's room and slept the rest of the day. And when they weren't sleeping, they were holding each other, telling one another how much they loved each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers, I know it has been some time since i have update and i apologize. My life has been hectic at the moment. But here is Chapter Six. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I only own Arianna

* * *

Chapter Six:

Morning came; Nuada slowly began to wake from his peaceful slumber. He wanted to sleep more but his body and his mind would not let him. All feeling soon returned and Nuada felt warmth beside him. His eyes slowly opened and the golden orbs looked down and his sleeping angel.

She looked so peaceful it almost broke his heart to have to wake her. Softly he reached out and moved a strand of hair out of her face with his fingertips. Once his fingers brushed up against her soft skin she inhaled deeply and began to awaken. She snuggle her face further into the pillow causing a smile to form on Nuada's face as he placed a kiss upon her shoulder. Arianna smiled happily and her eyes opened. Nuada once again felt himself becoming lost in her soft blue eyes. Gently he caressed her face, "You are so beautiful."

Their lips met and Nuada's arms wrapped around her body pulling her up against his. The kiss slowly deepened and Arianna's fingers found their way into his soft pale locks. As Nuada's lips found the skin of her neck his fingers found her wings. She gasped in pleasure as her back arched off of the bed, but Nuada's weight kept her pinned. She moaned as his lips kissed her neck finding that sweet spot of hers while his fingers gently caressed the soft feathers of her wings. The feathers were so soft he couldn't resist touching them.

Arianna was in pure bliss as Nuada's lips began to trail down her body, his fingers still playing with her wings. "Nuada," hearing her moan his name sent a shiver running through him.

"Arianna," he whispered her name as he came to kiss her lips once again. Their passion continued to grow but came crashing down when a rapid knocking came at Arianna's door.

"Who is it?" She called out, now thoroughly annoyed.

"Arianna is Agent Myers. You better come quickly." Nuada and Arianna jumped out of bed and with lightning speed they were both dressed. Due to the urgency of Myers voice it was urgent. The two followed the nervous agent down the halls and to the library. In the library stood Hellboy, Liz, Abe, Manning and a few other agents. Arianna noticed that Abe was standing off to the side looking over what looked like some type of object. Yet she could not see exactly what it was.

She kept her focus, trying to see it as all those around her kept talking. Abe placed the object down before he returned to the group.

Arianna's eyes widened in horror as the familiar pyramid object finally came into her line of vision. Every fiber of her being was trembling with fear. "Where did you get that?"

All eyes were now on her, "Where…did you get that?" she asked a little louder and more forceful this time.

"We found it." Hellboy stated as he took another drag from his Cigar.

"Get rid of it."

The coldness in her voice sent shivers down all of their spines. "Ari what is wrong?" Abe asked now concerned.

"Get rid of it. No good can come from this thing."

As Arianna spoke to the group, a cocky and all be it not so bright agent, picked up the pyramid. He held it in his hands inspecting every detail. From the ancient hieroglyphics to the decorative symbols and pictures which pictured a horrific scene. A scene of people having their souls sucked from their bodies.

As he held the pyramid in his hands one of his fingers hit a small dome like button. To the agents horror the symbols, hieroglyphics and pictures began to glow and eerie and frightening screams erupted throughout the room. Arianna's head snapped in the direction of the agent who was still holding the pyramid.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

As she screamed those words and beam of light came shooting out of the pyramid hitting Arianna square in the chest. Though this action was only a mere matter of seconds, the damage had been done. The beam of light disappeared, and Arianna fell to the ground. Nuada managed to catch her in his arms before she fell completely.

"Ari!" everyone ran to her side. And once her eyes opened they gasped, now only a mere dull pale blue they held no sign of the angelic grace she once had.

The room began to shake and rattle and a blinding light erupted from above their heads. Three bright lights came from that single ball of light landing in front of the group. When the light cleared away standing there before them was none other than Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael. Only this time dressed as though they were normal humans than the great arch angels.

Michael came forward and looked over his fallen 'sister'. "What's wrong with her?" Nuada asked as he held the very weak Arianna in his arms.

"Michael."

The angel looked up and his eyes grew dark and sinister. "How did that get here?" His voice was filled with anger as he turned to look at the frightened agents. "HOW DID THIS GET HERE?" Michael's voice boomed throughout the room causing things to shake a little bit. Raphael and Gabriel assisted Nuada in placing Arianna on the couch. She was very weak and could barely move.

"Nuada," her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Amin naa sinome amin liy." (I am here my love.) He was by her side instantly. She was so pale, she looked so weak. "What is happening to her?" He demanded as he locked eyes with one of the Arch Angels.

Gabriel exchanged looks with his brothers. Their faces fell as a solemn look came over them. Michael sighed "She is dying."

"What?"

"How?"

Gabriel sighed and looked at Michael before continuing. "The object you found…is of pure evil; belonging to a creature of unknown origins and no known name. The pyramid is the source of its power, with it the creature can suck out the souls of the young and the innocent. It steals the souls so it may forever stay young." Gabriel sighed once again "An Angel's soul is their Grace. Without it, we are as strong as a mere human. Our powers weakened almost to nothing. Due to the fact of how old we angel's are, if Arianna's soul is not returned as soon as possible. She will continue to age rapidly until she dies."

Nuada looked back down at his beloved; her hair was already starting to change. White strands began to appear mixing in with the honey brown. Slowly her eyes opened, and the dull blue orbs looked at him from behind hooded eyes. "Nuada…" her voice was raspy and weak.

"Save your strength my love. Don't speak." He placed a kiss upon her forehead, "What must we do?"

Raphael spoke, "We must kill the creature."


	7. Chapter 7

My apologies for taking so long. It is a slow process but all stories will be updated in time. Thank you for your patience. I also apologies for the short lenght of this chapter next one will be longer I promise.

Cookies to those who review.

Disclaimer: I only own Arianna.

* * *

Arianna lay unconscious on the couch Nuada's hands gently wrapped a blanket around her so she would be warm. Sitting on the edge he lay his head in his hands a heavy sigh leaving him. She looked so weak, deep set circles were appearing under her eyes. More white hairs had appeared and her skin looked even paler than before.

His golden eyes looked over at the Pyramid with wild anger. His hands now clamped together in a tight grip as it took all his strength to not lash out. He hated that thing. He could sense the evil radiating from it. It made his skin become that of gooseflesh as he trembled.

"Alright so we have a plan." Manning stated as he looked up from the paper work.

"What's the plan?" Hellboy asked finally coming back into view with Liz and Abe in tow. The three Angels looked up all sharing a look between one another before Michael spoke.

"We...we must infiltrate the lair of this...creature. Steal back Arianna's soul and destroy it if we can." He sighed heavily "If it can not be destroyed we are in trusting the bureau with its containment in a place where no one can find or use it." His brothers nodded in agreement knowing what they must do to prevent this from ever happening again.

Raphael walked over to where Arianna was resting. His eyes grew sad seeing her in such a state slowly he knelt before her body. "Do not worry Nuada...she is a strong one."

Nuada could only nod his eyes never leaving her. "When did you last sleep?" His brow clenched in thought, when had he? "If you have to think about it then the answer is clear. You must rest."

"I can not..." He tried to argue "I must keep watch incase-"

"Nuada, if you do not rest than you will be of no use to us when the time comes. Please...for Ari.." He begged touching his shoulder gently. "Think of what you are doing by not sleeping. Arianna will be devistated if you harm youself because of her."

Nuada knew he was right, he did not wish to make his beloved to feel guilty by his actions. Deciding not to argue further with the angel he laid down beside her. When he did his eyes instantly became heavy and his world went black. "He is asleep?" Gabriel asked watching them.

"Yes brother he is."

"Good, he needs his strength. They know not what they will be facing when we arrive."

Raphael turned to Gabriel "What will we be facing brother? For I know not."

"When we arrive we will have to travel into the dark depths to find this creature. It will test your own sanity. Be cautious my brother, remember why you are there for you will be tempted by many things. Things that will frighten you more than you will think." Gabriel caught a quick glance from Michael "You must be on your guard at all times my brother...as should we all. For it is said that many a men went mad in those dark tunnels."

Raphael nodded his head now somewhat fearful. "I will be cautious."

Gabriel looked at Arianna and Nuada, more of her rich honey colored locks had turned white and sighed. Her skin was losing its Angelic sheen her body looking withered and frail. "I fear...we may be running out of time."


End file.
